As the background technique there can be mentioned a method and a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2001-14016 filed in the name of the same inventor as in the present application. Said technique discloses the following matters:                Analysis of motion elements of working steps;        Optional establishment of speed magnification per each of the analyzed motion elements;        Possible regeneration of respective motion elements by optional magnification;        Possible indication of speed of the regenerated result based on numerical values;        Possible registration of the motion content, with letters, per each of the analyzed motion elements;        Possible deletion of unnecessary motion elements in response to the analyzed motion elements; and        
Possible simulation by image in a state where unnecessary motion elements have been deleted and the display magnification has been set for each of the motion elements.
That is, the ealier invention relates to a technique of a system and a method in which basis motions are made possible as an analysis system. Said technique has enabled the motion elements to be analyzed and retained and the data to be freely processed whereby more fine settings can be carried out at a short time.
However, in order to establish a movie at the standard working speed, which is one of the objects of the present invention, there is no alternative as before but to rely on rich experience and knowledge i.e. on the analyzer,s faculties. Under the circumstances it has so far been desired to create a method of establishing movies of suitable standard working speed even without rich experience and knowledge.
By the way, in the case of improper standardization of the working speed the following problem occurs:
For example, in case a low working speed is to be set as a standard it is possible to achieve a working speed by more than 200% relative to the movie of said determined standard working speed if the worker makes efforts a little.
Thus, in case a more than 200% working speed is obtained relative to a simple standard value, the establishment of the standard working speed is not basically suitable, so that a trouble is brought about for production planning or the profit is lessened. On the other hand, in case the standard working speed is set conversely high, the worker gets great fatigue only to retain a 100% working speed whereby the worker's health may be injured.
In addition, one more reason of hindering proper setting of the standard working time is that at sampling the worker is likely to act intentionally as if the standard working speed is slower. This makes it likely that the standard working time (speed) comes off the original value.
It is one object of the present invention to try to obtain an image of a suitable standard working speed even if such an unnatural act is included in sample and the observer has no deep experience for the standard working time.
Further, one more object of the invention is to evaluate quickly and with numerical values to what extent the image of intended evaluation object data is doing a speedy (retarded) working relative to the movie of said suitable standard working speed.